In That Mind
by Celestial Secrets
Summary: A collection of short W.I.T.C.H. drabbles written from various perspectives. Now in the process of being rewritten!
1. Expectations

**Title:** In That Mind

**Summary:** Short drabbles from the perspectives of various_ W.I.T.C.H._ characters.

**Disclaimer:** W.I.T.C.H. is a comic series created by Elisabetta Gnone and an animated television show produced by SIP Animation. I own nothing.

**Chapter 1:** Will's point of view

**Edited:** 26 July 2011

* * *

**Pet**

Will snuggled even further under her frog comforter. Her chin burrowed into short, soft fur and her pet dormouse made a mewing sound. Who would have imagined that with her obsession of frogs, she would end up with a _mouse_ as a pet? Frogs were still her favorite animals, of course, but they didn't make very interesting pets. For one thing, you couldn't play games with frogs that would end with you chasing them around your apartment because they snatched your mother's watch. Frogs aren't that lively. Besides, you couldn't cuddle with a cold, wet frog.

Frogs were fascinating animals, sure, but that didn't transition well into fascinating pets. They couldn't exhibit their natural jumping skills in a tank and their impressive croaking skills were not appreciated in a small apartment. Will had reluctantly learned this at a young age when she would repeatedly bring home frogs she had caught in the park. She had been disappointed at the time- after all, the adorable frogs had fallen short of her expectations. Her love for frogs refused to be dampened though, and their unconscious refusal to meet her expectations as pets fueled a new respect for the creatures.

Will didn't always like fulfilling expectations herself. If a teacher expected her to do badly on a test, she'd study hard to prove them wrong. If Luba thought she was a bad leader for the guardians, she would do her best to lead the guardians to victory, and succeed. She was a perfect subject to test reverse psychology on. Unfortunately, when her mother expected her to be calm, polite, and well mannered in public, that would be the time Will would explode with pent up feelings about her mother's relationship with Mr. Collins. On her better days, she might do something extremely _odd_: like talk to a toaster.

She had an instinctive need to prove people wrong through her actions. Will tended to avoid confrontation, and arguing stressed her. Too many hurtful words could be said too easily. Will had a tendency to let the bile and bitterness pooling in her stomach poor out of her mouth in the form of sharp insults and regrets when arguing. Fights between her and her mother would often end in angry tears and slammed doors. She never felt satisfied afterward. The anger that had fueled her moments before would disappear while shame, guilt, and defeat would seep into its place. As a result, she had taken to passive-aggressively fighting back: narrowing her eyes, sticking out her chin, and thinking, _I'll show you._

Will didn't like expectations. Life was more fulfilling and pleasant once she stopped measuring everything against and nonexistent standard. No expectations was also one reason she so thoroughly _loved_ her dear dormouse. Mr. Huggles was a surprise in her life. She had never seriously thought about having a pet after her failed experiences with frogs, let alone having a small rodent. Dogs had been the norm in her previous daydreams. Nearly everyone loved dogs, and Will had once-or-twice considered begging her mom for one. Expecting a firm "no" as a response had always held her back. Dogs weren't a reasonable pet to keep in a small apartment, and a pet would have complicated their movie to Heatherfield. Mr. Huggles, though, had jumped into Will's life and she knew that begging her mom for permission to keep him would be worth it.

Mr. Huggles curled his tail in tighter around his body and Will resisted yawning as to not disturb his sleep. His warm fur tickled her nose and she smiled. He smelled like wood chips and she felt his tiny heart quickly and steadily beating, lulling her to sleep. Mr. Huggles was definitely better than any frog.

. . .

**Author's Notes:** I hope to edit the rest of the chapters in the future, too. Writing doesn't always come naturally to me, but I like to think that I can improve with multiple edits.


	2. Mothers

**Title:** In That Mind

**Summary:** Short drabbles from the perspectives of various_ W.I.T.C.H._ characters.

**Disclaimer:** W.I.T.C.H. is a comic series created by Elisabetta Gnone and an animated television show produced by SIP Animation. I own nothing.

**Chapter 2:** Young Irma's point of view, she's about six years old here.

**Edited:** 26 July 2011

* * *

**Hugs**

Irma hid behind her bed and didn't even bother to wipe away her large, salty tears. Mommy had died and Daddy married someone else. Her mother might have died two years ago, but Irma was intensely aware of every day without her. It felt like _forever_. So long in fact, Irma was scared of forgetting her. And that wasn't right, you shouldn't forget what your mother looked like. It shouldn't be easier to imagine a picture of her than remembering her actual face.

She _especially_ shouldn't imagine a different face in place of her own mother's. It was betrayal, plain and simple. Irma felt like her heart was betraying her mother, and it was tearing her apart. She loved her mother with all her heart. Death couldn't stop love, yet her mind was betraying her and making memories of her mother's face fade into a blurry haze.

The emotions of the memories were still there, but she couldn't as easily see them. Irma remembered the happiness that bubbled into laughter as she played hide and seek with her parents. Her mother had been seeking, and Irma was terrible at staying quiet. She had such a good hiding spot, because her dad had helped lift her onto a shelf in the linen closet. She was so happy at the prospect at staying hidden that she giggled a bit too loudly. Her mother had made quite a show of wondering out loud whether Irma was hiding in the closet. And while Irma _knew_ her mom's had popped into sight after snatching away a pile of towels, Irma couldn't _see_ the face in her memory. The thought brought fresh, hot tears to her eyes. The salt lingered on her lips and snot was getting caked on her arm as she viciously rubbed her runny nose.

Her dad was happier now though. He would laugh and swing Irma by the arms when she excitedly showed him her homework spotted with smiling stickers. He had more patience, even when she tried flushing an entire roll of toilet paper down the toilet. She couldn't be mad at him for being happy, so it didn't make sense for her to be mad at the woman making him happy.

Irma was stubborn though and consciously refused to be won over. She didn't always succeed though, and she would find herself smiling when she opened her lunch box to find a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut into triangles with no crust. It didn't help that the woman even _looked_ similar to Mommy. Imagining this new face in her memories was scarily easy when both faces were surrounded by thick brown hair and had large, happy blue eyes.

"She's not my mom," Irma mumbled. "She hugs differently, too, not like Mommy did." Hearing her voice quiet, alone, and cracked with tears made her start crying again.

Someone knocked on her door, and Irma hiccupped trying to stop her tears. She peeked up over her bed, while wiping her nose with her quilt, to see who it was. Her new mother walked through and Irma pouted and looked away.

Her new mother looked a bit sad too, but Irma though she was vindicated in any misery she could share. She stubbornly thought this, but nonetheless, a tiny bit of guilt creeped into her stomach. Hoping to hide from her not-mother, and maybe from the guilt too, Irma curled into an even tighter crouch.

Anna Lair crawled over her step-daughter's bed and hesitantly picked her up. Irma burst into fresh sobs when she saw who was holding her, but clutched at Anna's shirt anyway. Her step-mom broke out in tears, too, and cradled her new daughter as she rocked back and forth, their tears dripping onto each others curled arms.

. . .

**Author's Notes:** I hope to continue these edits and re-write this story. I want the chapters to be longer and maybe I'll manage to write what I was thinking and feeling in each one.


	3. Fire

**Title:** In That Mind

**Summary:** Short drabbles from the perspectives of various_ W.I.T.C.H._ characters.

**Disclaimer:** W.I.T.C.H. is a comic series created by Elisabetta Gnone and an animated television show produced by SIP Animation. I own nothing.

**Chapter 3:** Peter's point of view, with a brief appearance by Taranee.

**Edited:** 26 July 2011

* * *

**Beard**

Peter stroked the bristly hair on his chin. His facial hair made him feel more grown up, mature. Strangers on the street now assumed he was older than he actually was, or they at least didn't underestimate his age now. As long as he kept his goatee trimmed and the rest of his face clean shaven, he appeared professional and confidant. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see his face from every angle in the mirror.

A huge smile spread across his face as he adjusted the mental image he held of himself with this new, older looking stud. He lightly scratched a small patch of reddish skin with his fingernail. Most of the dye had easily rinsed off of his face, but a few discolored spots remained. He supposed that they would come off during his next shower, but hopefully no one would notice.

Instead of the blue-black his hair would normally be, his goatee was fire red. He had dyed it last night and was very pleased with the results. The red created a striking contrast against his brown skin and blue-black hair. The vivid color reminded him of fire, of fierce desires to take risks, because, _hell_, his dreams were worth it.

His mother, on the other hand, thought the hair dye made him look like a hooligan. She bluntly told him at breakfast this morning not to re-dye it when the color grew out. He had no such plans, but he had smiled and tried to appease her by saying that at least he hadn't dyed his entire head. This didn't have the intended affect, and Peter was left sitting at the table in confusion when his mother grunted, scowled, and left for work.

Looking in the mirror, Peter was growing more attached to this image of himself by the minute. His mother would get used to it; she was a bit fiery herself.

He spun around when he heard a noise behind him. His little sister Taranee had opened the bathroom door, still in her pajamas. She stared at him standing at the sink, he was clearly not brushing his teeth or doing any other necessary morning ritual. Her eyes focused on his chin and her head tilted ever-so-slightly to the side. She pushed up her glasses with one finger, smiled, and said,

"I like it."

Then she turned and left the bathroom.

Peter grinned; maybe fire ran in the family.

. . .

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Three down in one day. Let's hope I can keep up this motivation and maybe even write a new chapter.


	4. Doodles

**Title:** In That Mind

**Summary:** Short drabbles from the perspectives of various_ W.I.T.C.H._ characters.

**Disclaimer:** W.I.T.C.H. is a comic series created by Elisabetta Gnone and an animated television show produced by SIP Animation. I own nothing.

**Chapter 4:** Mrs. Rudolph's point of view

**Edited:** 26 July 2011

* * *

. . .

**Guardian**

She had been here so many years. So many years, she now thought of Earth as her home. Occasionally, she still longed for the cobblestone roads of Meridian, but reminiscing happened far less as time passed, and her heart no longer clenched knowing that she might never return. She had a job to do: Her primary purpose on Earth was to keep Elyon safe. Her brother Phobos might still discover her, and then both Meridian _and_ Earth would be in danger. She couldn't tolerate the idea that both her homes might fall into decay.

When Mrs. Rudolph escaped to earth with the Browns, she was still known as Galgheita and the Browns were still Captain Miriadel and Commandor Alborn. Despite Earth being so different and strange, they slipped smoothly into their new lives.

She babysat Elyon in the beginning years. She doubts that the girl remembers it, but Mrs. Rudolph even lived with the Browns while they all tried to settle into new roles. She didn't have her job as a math teacher yet, so she often stayed at home to watch Elyon while the others searched for jobs with their forged identities. At first, Mrs. Rudolph was the only person the Browns could trust to watch the girl. It only took a couple of years for the three of them to truly accept that Earth was a safe haven. Prince Phobos had no idea where they went, and Earthlings didn't believe in magic.

Their safety standards relaxed and communication between Mrs. Rudolph and the Browns almost stopped completely. They each had their own lives, but when Elyon entered middle school, Mrs. Rudolph remembered her true purpose on Earth. The reminder of why she was here in the first placed reinvigorated her heart and she kept a close watch on the girl in school.

It was a shame the young girl hated math so much. Mrs. Rudolph would have loved the opportunity to connect with Elyon on some level other than their origins. Elyon didn't even know they were both from Meridian in the first place, so she was simply another teacher in her eyes.

Mrs. Rudolph knew not to take it to heart, but it still hurt. She cared for the girl so deeply and desperately wanted to protect her from evil forces only a world away, but as long as Elyon was happy and oblivious she and the Browns had succeeded.

Elyon sat in her class room at that very moment, nervously chewing on the end of a braid as she struggled to take a test. Poor girl, math really was not her strong point. Judging by the doodles Mrs. Rudolph always found in place of answers, the girl seemed to have a natural talent for art.

In addition to the regular stars and curlicues decorating the margins, girls with wings would flutter in between her math work. Equations would remain half finished as Elyon sketched her daydreams.

When the school bell rang, the class hurriedly handed in their tests before leaving, but Elyon reluctantly walked to the front of the classroom to turn in her unfinished exam. She seemed to clearly regret spending the last ten minutes drawing instead of calculating.

As Elyon shut the door behind her, Mrs. Rudolph flipped to the end of Elyon's test. Instead of even trying to figure out the last answer, Elyon had drawn a single figure of a girl with braids, wearing a crown, and glowing with light.

. . .

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I've been writing that I've _edited_ these chapters, but it would probably be more accurate to say that I'm completely rewriting them.


	5. Teenager

**Title:** In That Mind

**Summary:** Short drabbles from the perspectives of various_ W.I.T.C.H._ characters.

**Disclaimer:** W.I.T.C.H. is a comic series created by Elisabetta Gnone and an animated television show produced by SIP Animation. I own nothing.

**Chapter 5:** Mrs. Cook's point of view

**Edited:** 26 July 2011

* * *

**Judgement**

Taranee was teenager now, that was all. She had been one herself once, and she didn't want to think that she had grown up _that_ much. She had done her own share of rebelling: cutting her hair, staying out late without permission, watching adult movies, back-talking... At the time, everything was perfectly natural and very little of it was conscious rebelling. Even then, she had excused herself with the fact that she had three sisters, so her parents couldn't _possibly_ be surprised by anything she did. Growing up had never been a conscious ordeal, things just happened.

As a parent though, Theresa Cook's heart was breaking. She understood that Taranee was growing up, that she needed space, and that she needed to try doing things on her own terms. She always wanted to foster a sense of confidence and independence in her shy daughter, but now that she was actually experiencing the results, Theresa wished she could take some of it back.

It felt like she was losing her daughter, while rationally she knew that Taranee still loved her and was simply not eight years old anymore. Friends often ranked higher than family in terms of importance now, and the time she spent away from home emphasized it. When Taranee first started to break out of her shell and stand up for herself, Theresa was ecstatic. She was so proud of her daughter and looked forward to her growing from a shy adolescent to a mature and capable woman. At the time, she hadn't thought about the many transition years it would take to reach that goal, though.

On a rational level, she knew that these years would be especially painful and awkward, yet fulfilling, for Taranee, but her maternal instincts took a stab in the heart when she realized she couldn't be apart of it with her daughter.

She had felt similar rejection as Peter grew up, but she clung to her daughter at the time for reassurance that she would always be needed and loved. Now that same daughter was growing up herself and rejecting her motherly advice and household rules. Theresa floundered at this loss of influence, but she still kept quiet. If her daughter's grades were dropping, she could at least have an excuse to put her foot down at this new-found independence, but thankfully, _unfortunately, _Taranee still excelled at academics.

The one thing she did speak up about was that _Nigel_ boy. Her daughter was too young to have a serious relationship, and when she _was_ old enough, Taranee would certainly not be allowed to date a _delinquent_. That boy had no right to hold her daughter's hand, let alone _kiss her_ _in front of the family_.

Taranee ignored her mother's anger and her father's silent disapproval though, and dismissed the advice of those who only wanted what was best for her. Even Peter disagreed with his parents and encourage Taranee to think for herself. Nigel seemed to liberate Taranee even more. She started acting more like Peter: outgoing, self-assured, and happily nonchalant.

Despite her blatant disapproval of Nigel, the boy didn't seem to be a _bad_ influence. He only encouraged Taranee's independence and personal growth. If he and her friends introduced her to drinking and drugs, she would've been vindicated in her prejudice. Despite her strong desire to be the mother who knows best, even she didn't want to be justified on that account.

Theresa couldn't even fault anyone for Taranee's changes. The changes weren't even _bad_, it was just that she still clung to the memory of the young girl who would beg for braided hair each morning and would rather go read at the library alone than swim at the neighborhood pool with friends.

It was painful to experience her daughter growing up without her. She could only watch as Taranee left the house each morning with a smile on her face. And whenever they would argue, she would cling to her internal mantra that it's only because her daughter was a teenager. Taranee still loved her; she was just a teenager.

. . .

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Not really sure this came out how I wanted it, but I like it better than the original. :/


	6. Pride

**Title:** In That Mind

**Summary:** Short drabbles from the perspectives of various_ W.I.T.C.H._ characters.

**Disclaimer:** W.I.T.C.H. is a comic series created by Elisabetta Gnone and an animated television show produced by SIP Animation. I own nothing.

**Chapter 6:** Cornelia's point of view

**Edited:** 26 July 2011

* * *

**Attention**

Cornelia loved attention. She basked in it, positively _thrived_. She would accept anything as small as Caleb smiling at her or her mother complimenting her hair in the morning to something as incredible and fulfilling as the applause and cheers from the citizens of Meridian.

She loved the feeling of accomplishment and recognition. The pride in a job well done was lovely during things ice-skating practice, but at the end of every routine, she would imagine the arena filled with music and cheers. Self-satisfaction only satisfied her so much. She did very few things for her own benefit, so saw no reason that she should be the only one to appreciate them.

Styling her hair and perfecting a skating routine might seem like overall pointless pursuits, but it was all about the _aesthetic_. Sleek hair and a fit body were all very nice for her vanity, but they also helped create her overall image— an overall _aesthetically pleasing_ image. It was no secret that people like pretty things: paintings, wallpaper, food, book covers, jewelry, architecture, people... The list went on and on, and Cornelia knew that beautiful people and things were more appreciated than drab, dull, and ugly people and things. Unattractive people didn't often star in movies. They didn't fill the pages of magazines. One of the few reasons people took pictures of ugly people, or things, was to have a good laugh.

The idea that people she had never met might _laugh_ at her if she didn't look a certain way was terrifying. That was a terrible thing to do. Many people can't help how they look and you shouldn't persecute people over things they can't control. Cornelia just happened to be blessed with some of the most stereotypical traits of beauty there were, including blonde hair and blue eyes. It was all about genetics.

Her fear of being laughed at for her looks extended even further, though. She hated the idea that she might be thought dumb, so she worked hard at school. She didn't want to be a slob, so she dressed well to always make a good impression. She strived to be practical and down-to-earth. Frivolity didn't suit her. And no, being vain wasn't frivolous. Taking care of her appearance worked to her advantage.

As already stated, her extremely high self-consciousness wasn't purely due to a fear of what others thought of her: she also simply loved the positive attention.

Compliments and smiles lifted her spirits like sunshine nurtured flowers. Through her guardian duties, she had found that she best loved the attention and thanks from families they helped. Every citizen of Meridian knew who the guardians of the veil were and knew what they did for their world. Prince Phobos had needed over-throwing, and W.I.T.C.H. was responsible for bringing the Light of Meridian to restore Meridian to its former glory.

At the time, the girls were thoroughly involved in helping Meridian. It had been the right thing to do and it was their job. The guardians were the only ones who had the power to overthrow Prince Phobos. The joy and thanks that happened afterward made all of their fights and stress worth it and repaid their emotional investment ten-fold.

To be partly responsible for bringing a city back to its own feet and have your best friend the queen of said city? It was a miracle none of the girls had completely lost their heads in the pseudo-hero worship. While Irma might occasionally make fun of Cornelia for being vain and having a bloated head about it, Cornelia knew that Irma felt it too: the immense satisfaction and joy at a job well done. Their actions to help Meridian had _earned_ them this praise.

Whenever Cornelia thought about it, she would nearly flush with pride. These people didn't just think she was pretty, smart, and talented. They believed her to be a hero blessed with magical powers who was partially responsible for their happiness. The guardians of the veil would go down in Meridian's history. Understandably so, they helped instigate a social, political, and economical milestone in the world.

Thinking about it was usually enough for Cornelia to forget to brush her teeth some days, or maybe she would wear an uglier skirt. At those times, it didn't matter what anyone on Earth thought of her, because she was a hero on Meridian.

Some days weren't so good though, and in an exceptionally bad mood, she might glower at strangers on the street. Why were they ignoring her? Surely they would appreciate the fact that she saved an entire world, if only she could tell them. Then the people of Earth would know that she wasn't just a pretty face. She had more traits than being well dressed, logical, and a good ice-skater. They would see that she could be selfless and powerful and make the right choices. Everyone would love her.

. . .

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I love Cornelia, so I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about her with this chapter. There's nothing wrong with taking pride in your appearance or liking attention. Admittedly, her justification of doing it for the benefit of others is a bit ludicrous, but she's not a bad person. She's portrayed as head-strong, logical, smart, and incredibly practical in the comics. It makes me sad that the cartoon lost most of her complexity and painted her to be a typical blonde brat. Cornelia might occasionally be selfish and vain, but she's not shallow.


	7. Snowless

**Notes From Me:** Muchas gracias to my lovely reviewers!! You have all convinced me to update! …Even though some of you lurkers are annoyingly stubborn and are remaining invisible, except to my hit counter of course. Therefore I must tell you again: Please Review!! …And of course I do not own anything W.I.T.C.H. related! Geez, if I did, do you think I'd be spending my time and thoughts on fan-fiction? No! Pashaw!

And here is another drabble, written by moi…

………………

**Snowed In**

This year, in Heatherfield, it hadn't snowed _once_ yet. How depressing is that? Hay Lin _hated_ seeing all the brown naked trees, the dead grass, and the dirty streets. There weren't even any chirping birds to distract from the miserable city. They had all needlessly fled south for the 'winter'.

_The dead trees and grass really need new clothes, _Hay Lin thought. But the cold white couture just wouldn't come. It was bad enough that her friends were fighting amongst each other... again, but with this? It was December 30th, almost the New Year and it still had _not_ snowed.

How could you distract your friends from fighting with each other in winter if there were no snowballs to be thrown? How could you do it if you couldn't go ice skating? You couldn't take them shopping for winter wear either, it was too warm. There was no need for a hot chocolate break during one of their meetings, because there was no point. Hay Lin couldn't think of any ways to distract her friends. She hated it when they fought. She could also never bring herself to break them up, to stop the fighting. She was too shy.

Taranee usually kept out of the fighting, so she would normally stop it, but this time Taranee was engaged in the battle too. Hay Lin just couldn't bring her passive self to yell at her friends. If it was serious, she probably could, but it wasn't so she was left in the background of her friends again. It was like she was invisible to them some times, like she was covered in snow against a white wall. Actually it was more like her more aggressive self was snowed in while the passive Hay Lin was left to fend for herself. Why was she snowed in when it wouldn't even snow outside? There wasn't even a white Christmas this year…

Hay Lin stared out her window thinking about her clashing friends and desperately hoping it would snow. She needed _some_ way to distract her friends… She looked up at the dark sky and gasped when she saw a flitting spot of white dance down the air outside her window.

………………

Tell me what you think ya'll!! Pretty please! And I'll update faster! REVIEW::smooch::


	8. Power

**Notes from Me:** A **_Bazillion_** thanks to my reviewers!! I hope all of you OTHERS out there will fit into that category soon!! Anyways, yes, so for my drabbles, to keep me inspired (and to inspire reviews) I will start to take Reviewer's Requests. You can suggest a moment in time, remind me of an event, suggest another character to write about…Anything really, but just so you know, it must remain below M rated and keep it within the W.I.T.C.H. category. And I won't be able to use all of your ideas, so please don't be offended. SO! Here's the next insert into this Drabbler…

………………

**Heart**

Who knew there was a fifth element? I mean, if you want to get detailed, there can always be more than the original four, but a fifth basic element? I never knew energy or heart, or whatever it is I have, was an element. It almost seems like it's invading the original four: like me.

They were all friends before I came along, already a perfect five. When I came to town, though, one of them left. I feel like I broke them up and I can't take the other one's place. What right do I have to separate friends? It should've been me who had to leave. She could've stayed to be the leader of her friends. A certain earth guardian definitely would've liked that more than having _me_ around…

Is there even a _need_ for a fifth element? The four could be just great on their own: Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Where do I come in? Do I even belong? Do they really need me? It's not as if they really even want me with them. I'm just a sudden burden being dropped on them. The Oracle was dead wrong when he chose me as the leader…What powers do I have?

………………

Yes, it's Will being emo. So tell me what you think please!!


	9. Sand

**Notes from Me:** Yup, I'm updating. And as thanks, I believe you should review. Anyways, I do not own anything W.I.T.C.H. related. And, hmmm… guess who these characters are! I don't think it'll be that hard though. ::grins:: And as always, tell me what you think please! I have been getting a **ton** of hits on this story, and I'd appreciate some encouragement, pretty please. But as always, _many_ thanks to the ones who do review; I _really _appreciate your support!

This is from Martin's point of view whenever he thinks of Irma. He really does love her! It's cute! And no matter how badly Irma treats him, she always regrets it and apologizes. And I believe she'll like him more in the future, Joel and all of the rest are just friends. For those of you who have read W.I.T.C.H. issue 50, do any of you agree with me?

……………

**Wave**

She was so pretty; he couldn't help but love her. She, though, only thought of him as a friend. And that was if she was in a good mood that day.

He was always nice to her, the nicest he could ever be to a person. Many times, though…It just wasn't good enough. She would barely glance at him, laugh at him, and frown when he walked towards her. Whenever he was lucky, she would laugh and greet him with a large smile. He liked those days. He could never tell what kind of day it would be for them though, like he could never predict what the next wave on a beach would be like.

She was his ocean wave. She was always changing. She could be happy or angry; laughing or sad; spiteful or kind. She spent a majority of her time backing away from him, but she also always came back to him as if she couldn't greet him fast enough. She was always changing. It was one of her quirks that made him love her. He wouldn't have her any other way, his little ocean wave.

She was his ocean and he was her sandy beach. However hard the waves would try and escape its sandy supports and restraints, they never left. The sand would always be with the beach. That's how it has been and always will be. The ocean would never admit it, but she loved the beach with its warm and light sand. The sand knew.

……………

Please read and review, ya'll!! Thank you!!

……………


	10. Responsibility

**Notes from Me: "I do not own W.I.T.C.H."** 'Tis moi again! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter! I appreciate it! This chapter will be from Orube's point of view. I love Orube, but for some reason, lots of people don't like her…

(This next part may contain spoilers for some of you…I don't really know, because I don't know what you consider spoilers.) For those of you who don't know, Orube, in the comics, temporarily takes Taranee's place in the team once Taranee quits out of dislike of the Oracle. It takes a lot of time for the girls to get used to Orube. She's closest to Will though. At first Will is really jealous of Orube, because she has a job at the pet shop working with Matt. Orube ends up falling for Cedric in the future though.

This drabble is after Orube is told that she will be joining the guardians.

……………

**Duty**

They're little girls. They are immature and think they can challenge the Oracle on any account. They may be Guardians, but they have no right to question the authority who gave them their powers in the first place. They should be ashamed of their behavior. The Oracle is right in placing me among them. I have much more experience than they do on how to battle. I'll release that banshee all by myself if I have to.

I have trained my entire life to be a warrior and I will never be able to repay Luba for taking me as a student. It is my duty to do what I am ordered to do. I do not, and I will not question the orders given to me. I can't say that much about a certain group of little girls.

They believe that they have the power of Kandrakar, and even its Heart, they can do whatever they wish. Their magic powers do not make them that special. Without Kandrakar, they would be nothing more than human. At least I'm not human. Kandrakar hasn't even bestowed be with powers. The Elders have given me much better though: a life, lessons, enlightenment…

When I join this…_Witch…_as they call themselves, I will not be given powers. I will only have my natural abilities, guidance and knowledge. I already think that makes me better suited for the job of a Guardian than the other five, or is it four now that the fire girl has left? It does not matter, my duty is to complete the mission set upon me by Kandrakar. I will fulfill that duty.

……………

Yup, that's Orube before she gets an attitude adjustment. Please tell me what you think! Love ya'll!


	11. Star

**Notes from Me:** Yes, a long time from the last update…I apologize for the wait. This is from Eric's point of view. This is after Eric has moved away and he's thinking of Hay Lin and regretting having agreed to move in with his parents.

If you don't know, Eric is Hay Lin's love interest and they actually do make a great couple. Compared to the rest of the WITCH girls, they could actually be a set couple. But I'll get into the other relationships later and why I don't like them. (Especially Taranee and Nigel, they're just bad together.)

Anyways, This is Eric's point of view. He is missing Hay Lin because he moved away as in the comics. But then he starts to doubt what they had together and wishes it could be different. And I do not own the song, it's by Perry Como.

……………

**Fade**

_Catch a falling star…_

I can't believe I left her. She was one of my first friends in Heatherfield, and she became so much more…But…it is honorable that I chose to live with my parents, right? I mean…I'm not trying to justify my leaving her. After all, I haven't lived with my parents in two years. It's just that…I _miss_ her.

…_and put it in your pocket…_

She was my shooting star. She was so vivid and bright in my life. She broke through my loneliness with her big smile: like a shooting star in the sky. I want to keep her in my life too. I didn't want to leave her, I felt as if I had to though…

…_Never let it fade away…_

…But…I haven't been able to call her or talk to her as much since I left…I really miss her…Am I losing my star?

…_Love may come _

_and tap you on the shoulder _

_some starless night…_

I remember when we watched a meteor shower together at my grandfather's astronomy lab. If only I could recreate that night and return to her. Would she take me back? Does she even feel the same way about me?

…_Just incase you feel _

_you want to hold her, you'll have _

_a pocket full of starlight…_

I need to call her…or email her…or _something._ She means so much to me. I can't, can't, can _not_ lose her… I want to move back to Heatherfield. Hay Lin is so special to me….I…I…I _love_ her.

_Catch a falling star_

_And put it in your pocket_

_Never let it fade away._

_Catch a falling star_

_And put it in your pocket_

_Save it for a rainy day._

_Love may come _

_And tap you on the shoulder_

_Some starless night._

_Just incase you want to hold her_

_You'll have a pocket_

_Full of starlight…_

……………

Yes, long wait for update. I promise, that if I get reviews for this chapter I will update much sooner. Promise. :D Anyways, thank you all for reading even if you don't review, I do have a hit counter ya'll know.


	12. Princess

**Notes from Me:** Good Heavens, I've been gone an incredibly long amount of time. Forgive me. Here is the next installment of my W.I.T.C.H. drabbles.

W.I.T.C.H. belongs to Elisabetta Gone and not me, but I'm glad I have the chance to enjoy it anyways.

This is once again on Cornelia. In a perfect world, how you look doesn't matter, but the world isn't perfect. People judge you on how you look. People are prejudiced. People love to create stereotypes. If you look a certain way, you are expected to act a certain way. It changes how you think. It gives you expectations of your own…

……………

**Prince**

Blonde hair and blue eyes… In so many cultures those traits are considered the top form of beauty. In some cultures, they are even considered lucky. Add them to a tall, willowy figure and you have the makings of a supermodel. …Or Cornelia Hale, but the two could be used interchangeably. Everyone knew that Cornelia was rich and lucky, so maybe the superstitions had some truth in them. Or maybe it was her luck that had caused her to be so rich and beautiful… Not that the superstitions actually mattered. Cornelia was still treated like a princess with her fairy tale looks.

Cornelia was an Aryan. She was not a racial supremacist, but her good lucks, good fortune, and the respect and admiration she received heightened her ego maybe a bit too high. In turn, her expectations from life and people were raised. This caused her to become judgmental and sometimes even condescending, but nurture molds your nature, so it really could be everyone else's fault that she patronizing.

Everyone knows that the ideal princesses in most of the advertised stories have golden locks and sapphire eyes. When she was young, Cornelia always felt deeply connected with the victimized beauties. Their troubles were hers… their joys were hers… their true loves, their happy endings were not hers… She had no Prince. Everything around her silently screamed at her that she needed to fall in love, that she needed a handsome and charming Prince: the movies she watched, the stories her mother read to her, pictures of happy brides, girls going to prom, her dreams…

What was the point of being beautiful, rich, and talented if you had no one to share it with? Cornelia needed a Prince. She would only have half of a life, of a soul, until she found him. She was incomplete without the other part of her heart.

She would often fantasize about what he would be like. Oftentimes, the Princes in her movies were too feminine for her: stylish, musical, sensitive, caring, loving… While they were excellent traits, Cornelia wanted someone who could protect her, fight for her, defend her… or even just be a partner in figure skating who could lift her up so she could fly.

All of her thoughts revolved around finding her true love. She became obsessed and she began having dreams of dark young man. At first she thought it was just her subconscious providing her with an ideal image, but when she told her best friend Elyon about him, he seemed to solidify into something more solid and real. By talking about him, she had made him a reality. Maybe he wasn't just a dream… But she still couldn't tell if he was her Prince. He could be someone else's Prince for all she knew. Or she could just have finally gone crazy.

She had built up so many hopes and dreams about the boy, no man…no, Prince, in her dreams, that when she met him, it was love at first sight. But she had fallen in love with her dreams; she did not actually know the boy. She discovered he wasn't even a real Prince. Still, she pursued him and he returned her affections. Still, there was always that nagging corner of her mind that he wasn't real. He wasn't her Prince.

But Cornelia had been waiting for someone like him her entire life. She would not just give up. Besides, even though he wasn't her dream Prince, she had grown to love him in a fashion. And until someone better—a _real_ Prince—came along, she would keep him and treat him just as if he was her soul mate, as if their destiny was written together in the stars.

……………

I love Cornelia, she's so complex. Then again, so are all of the W.I.T.C.H. girls. Anyways, please forgive me for neglecting the story. I'll try and be a good little author next time and update sooner.


End file.
